Anger Management
by seleenermparis
Summary: This is kind of a lash out session with Hermione and Harry, not exactly, the fluff I usually write, but relationships are not always fluff. Do not get me wrong there is some fluff, but its not complete fluff.


Anger Management

Author: S'Eleene Paris Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger

Rating: PG (LS)

Spoiler warning: Books 1-5

Synopsis: It must have just have been me that was annoyed with Harry's temper problem in book 5. My sister and I think he needs to talk to some one about how he feels, but we are not too sure if they have counselors or therapists in the wizarding world. This is kind of a lash out session with Hermione and Harry, not exactly, the fluff I usually write, but relationships are not always fluff. Do not get me wrong; there is some fluff, but its not complete fluff. It is a short, so there will be not additions to it.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all rights, lefts, and even some of the hair follicles belonging to the Harry Potter universe. I am using the trademarks for non-profit, so I can and I will use them with out the direct consent of the stated above of which I don't think she minds us fans writing fan fictions for, infact I think she encourages it. (LOL) Keep the disclaimer, my name, and title attached when archiving.

Moonlight twinkled on the newly fallen snow and a soft cold breeze kept most of the students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry indoors, but not close to their studies. Instead of studying, most of the Gryffindor students kept warm by the fire in their common room or found other means to stay warm with their fellow students.

Hermione Granger groaned under the weight of the books in her bag as she headed down to the school's library. Not very many students chose to study in the library during the winter due to the dampness of the castle and the below freezing temperatures because it made it difficult to keep young minds on task. Once she finally made it to the library Hermione went to claim her usual table in the back, but found it occupied by one of the last people she would expect to sit in the library especially when there was a warm fire in the Gryffindor tower.

Harry Potter did not notice Hermione's approach, infact he was busy taking notes on the book the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, assigned him for his Legitimacy class he had not realized she even came into the room. "Wow! Imagine seeing you around here." Hermione commented as she set her book bag down at the table across from him and Harry jumped due to the lack of silence.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry breathed while he tried to slow the rapid beating of his heart. "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." Hermione sat down at the table and pulled out her books down at the book bag. "Where is Madame Pince? I didn't see her at her desk."

"She went to use the lavatory since I was the only one here." Harry kept his gaze down to his books. "She'll be back."

Hermione opened her books to the pages she needed to write her transfiguration essay and a comfortable silence fell between the two. "I see there is a Quidditch match on Friday then there a Hogsmede trip on Saturday." Hermione noted as the silence grew too much for her to handle. "Will you be there?"

"No real point going is there?" Harry said as he continued writing on his parchment. "Although, I'll probably go to see Ron play."

"Are you still bitter at Professor McGonagall for suggesting you to give up on Quidditch so you could devote more time on your studies to be an auror?" Hermione dipped her quill in the inkbottle she brought with her. Harry did not look up at her, but his face grew red, "Because if you are, there really isn't a point is there? I mean it was just a suggestion you should quit, although I think you made the right choice. I mean if you had paid better attention in class and studied a bit harder you could have continued…"

"Its kind of hard to study, Hermione, when you have a deranged murderous wizard is trying to kill you all the time." Harry growled at her.

Silence quickly fell between the two once again and Hermione had touched a sensitive topic. She decided it would be best to confront it now rather than allow it to eat him inside like it had been for the past five years. "You know, Harry, this is getting really old." She stood up from where she sat and began packing her bags. "I'm really getting sick and tired of you lashing out at me when things don't go your way."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Harry scoffed. "Lashing out?"

"Yes I do, Harry." She sighed; frustrated more than ever. "Its not your fault Lord Voldermort is after you, I know, but do you really have to make it unbearable for me to be a friend to you through this?" Hermione raged. "You sit there and are great when things go your way, but when life goes about throwing you lemons instead of cherries, you throw them at people."

"Life isn't a bowl of fruit, Hermione." Harry turned a darker shade of red, a shade his Uncle Vernon would be proud of. "You're lucky, Hermione. At least you got to know your parents before they died!"

Hermione slapped his face, hard. Although it was true, Hermione hated hearing about what had happened during the summer before this current fall semester at Hogwarts. Hermione had been home a couple of weeks before the followers of Voldermort murdered her parents. In fact, she had been packing to number twelve Grimmauld Place after a warning from the Order of the Phoenix her family was in danger. Her parents were supposed to have been taken to the secret place along with their daughter, but the Order was too late in their arrival. Hermione had been tortured for hours as Lucius Malfoy and Belatrix Lestrange tried to find out where Harry lived. Once they had grown tired of trying to get any information from the girl, they placed her parents under the Killing Curse and they left. It was hours before Hermione had been found, tied to her bed with a sense of bodily violation she could barely tell Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt what had happened.

Harry rubbed the spot from where her hand had made contact with the flesh of his cheek. It turned red as he tempter cooled once he remembered how angry he was when he found out his best female friend had been sexually abused by a bigot who didn't even like her because of her bloodline. Fortunately, for Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Hermione's pregnancy test came up negative because Harry would have killed both of them on sight. Not that Harry did want to kill both of them anyway because of what the Malfoys' thought about Hermione and her family. The anger returned inside, but this time became angry with himself for mentioning it.

Hermione's lower lip trembled and soon her eyes filled with tears. Soon those tears ran down her cheek. Anger shook inside Hermione Granger of which Harry Potter had never seen before. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" she screamed at him as she finished stashing her bag and ran off. Harry stood up from his seat and ran after her.

"Hermione!" He called after her as he ran down the hallway and she only quickened her pace. Harry continued to run down the hallway after her and he finally caught up with her in the Third-Floor Corridor. He grabbed her arm and swung her around. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said and you're right I have been lashing out at everyone."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Hermione vented as her tears fell profusely and the sight of them tore at Harry's heart.

"No I mean it." Harry looked down at his feet as he took her hands into his. "You're right. Every single time something has happened to me this past few years all I have done nothing but complained about it. Its not that I didn't care about what was going on around my friends, its just I've always had it rough and I honestly am sick and tired of having to deal with that. Look, I am sorry that I keep lashing out on you and I always wanted someone to understand what I have to go through, but I really didn't want what happened to you to happen to you."

Harry took one of his hands and cupped her chin. "As far as I am concerned, Lucius Malfoy better stay out of my way because if I do see him again, he's dead."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, but Harry did not listen to her.

"Because no one messes with my girl and gets away with it." Harry pledged as he looked up into her eyes. "I promise you Hermione, he won't get away with what he's done to you."

Hermione locked eyes with the boy she was mad with a few moments ago and kissed him squarely on the lips. Shocked by her reaction, Harry went eye wide, but did not pull away. As they continued to kiss, they did not realize their school's Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were watching them. "I think James and Lily would be proud of their son's choice, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall's mouth curved into a smile. "Yes, I think they would be Albus, but I am just glad he finally talked to someone on how he feels. Its been eating him inside."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement and then escorted his second in command away from where the couple stood in the hallway. "Why don't we go and leave them be. I am sure they will have much to talk about with out us interrupting."

End.


End file.
